El ABC de Candy
by Nanifetia
Summary: Candy y Albert, dos personas que se aman en secreto.
1. Albert

Hola mis amadas pequeñuelas! Es un gusto para mi estar nuevamente con ustedes compartiendo este loco proyecto :3 aunque la idea no es del todo mía he de decir que me ha costado trabajo estarlo escribiendo, como ya les había dicho esto es un ABC, por supuesto de nuestros rubios favoritos, y es que como no amarlos cierto?  
>En otras noticias... Entre a un pequeño reto jaja bueno dos en realidad, uno si sera sobre Candy, el otro es de uno de mis animes favoritos, Sakura Card Captor, les avisare cuando los publique por si alguien quiere leerlos :3<br>Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste

Como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, esta historia es de mi autoria, por lo cual les agradecería que no la usaran sin mi autorización.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Albert.<em>

Las rosas estaban en flor, y más bellas que nunca este año y Albert solo podía ver a una pequeña rubia paseando por el jardín de rosas que algún día cuidara su hermana Pauna y posteriormente su sobrino Anthony. La nostalgia inundó los ojos del rubio, la vida se los había arrebatado tan jóvenes ambos tenían una vida por delante, giró su mirada nuevamente hacia la rubia pecosa que en esos momento jugaba con Clint en medio de las rosas –Ella se confunde un una rosa más de lo bella que es, ha dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa señorita, aunque en el fondo sigue siendo la misma pecosa de siempre- dijo en un suspiro.

Salí de mi estudio dispuesto a ir al jardín para alcanzar a la pecosa, pero al llegar vi a la tía abuela con ella, me acerqué sigilosamente para averiguar de que hablaban –Candice he invitado a la familia Leagan a comer mañana en la tarde con nosotros, sé que no te llevas bien con ellos, pero son parte de la familia- dijo la tía abuela con voz seria pero amable Candy la volteo a ver con una sonrisa amable –No se preocupe tía abuela, no son mis personas favoritas pero no les guardo rencor, además es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles que me he convertido en todo una dama- la pecosa levantó su respingada nariz para volver a ver a la tía abuela –no lo cree?- La tía abuela comenzó a reír – Tú no cambias muchacha pero tienes razón es una buena oportunidad, además, hace tanto que no te ven que puede que no te reconozcan, bueno Candy, iré al salón del té, parece que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- dando una mirada hacia atrás Elroy descubrió a Albert quien se sonrojado se acercó a saludar –Albert no te he enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? –Me pregunto la tía abuela –lo siento tía no fue mi intención- Estaba muy sorprendido, desde cuándo ellas se llevaban tan bien, definitivamente alguien debía explicarme que paso en los meses que me fui de viaje, la última vez que las vi la tía aun no toleraba a Candy.

-Muchacho ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto que traes en esa cabeza hazte a un lado que me quiero retirar- la tía Elroy me miro con esa severidad que la caracterizaba y cuando paso a mi lado me dijo –trátala bien Albert, no la hagas sufrir más, cuídala- y con esto se alejó dejándome con miles y miles de dudas que solo se acrecentaron al ver la mirada de Candy, esa que había visto cuando veía a Anthony y a Terry, Candy estaba enamorada, la pregunta era de quien.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio? se que esta súper corto y la verdad es que los capitulos que llevo son así chiquititos :3<p>

Tal vez despues me anime a escribir algo mas grande :3  
>Y ahora es tiempo de la pregunta XD<p>

Como creen que se llamara el próximo Capítulo?

Porfi dejenme su review, me anima a continuar

En cuanto a las actualizaciones espero poder hacerlas todos los lunes :) un beso :*


	2. Busqueda

Hola hola! yo aqui una vez mas con cun nuevo cap de esta historia n.n

se que son muy cortitos y espero que me disculpen XD

Pero asi salen, si esta historia es bien aceptada prometo hacer algo mas largo n.n

Ahora les agradecere los reviews a quienes no les puedo contestar via inbox :3

* * *

><p><strong>guest2:<strong> Gracias por tu review, como ha he dicho antes, se que la historia es muy corta y asi mas o menos me han salido los caps, no quiero algo ta aparatoso, gracias por leerme n.n

**Faby Andley:** Gracias por tu review, creo que este cap es aún mas corto :3, espero q la historia sea de tu agrado :D

**Josie:** jajaja me gusta incognita para el nombre de un cap :D asi le pondre a la I XD XD. Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguirme n.n y sii Albert no ha entendido que le quizó decir Elroy es medio despistadon el guerejo XD... en fin espero que te guste el cap :D

**guest1: **jajaja, tu comentario m hizo reir XD, se que hay muchos Terry fics, pero es que el morenillo esta guapo y con sus aires rebeldes cautiva XD. Aunque la verdad es que yo prefiero a mi amado Albert . por el si suspiro!. Espero que te guste la historia :D

* * *

><p>En otras noticias... publique un nuevo Fic, no se si recuerden que se los mencione :3 pero es sobre Tomoyo y Eriol de Sakura Card Captor... espero que se desn una oportunidad para leerlo y si les gusta me dejen un review, pienso hacer algo asi con Candy y Albert en cuanto a lo largo del cap :3<p>

Ademas de que nadie le atino a la palabra, aunque no es su culpa sino mia, esto del ABC consiste en eso precisamente cada cap va conforme a una letra del abecedario :3 A de Albert B de ... C de ... y asi hasta que lleguemos a la Z :3

Bueno aqui les dejo este nuevo cap recornadoles que ni uno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, y que esta pequeña historia es sin fines de lucro, por mera recreación y diversión de todas aquellas que nos leen n.n

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Búsqueda<em>

POV Candy

Albert estaba nuevamente en Chicago, y Candy no lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionada, hace tanto que no lo veía…

Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo podría ir a pasear con él, trepar árboles, y tantas otras cosas, lo que la pecosa no se esperaba es que Albert estaría aun o más ausente que si se encontrara de viaja, llevaba toda una semana en chicago y solo lo había visto un par de veces por las mañanas y eso sin contar el día de su llegada, ese día que se encontraron en el jardín.

Candy se fue a sentar en una pequeña banca en el jardín de la mansión y dejo sus risos al viento, recordando el día en que Albert regreso de su viaje, la tía abuela le había pillado infraganti, y la pecosa soltó una risilla de recordar la cara que Albert había puesto, jamás lo había visto tan rojo.

Ese día habían hablado del viaje de Albert, de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto pero hubo una pregunta para la cual Candy no estaba preparara y tal vez nunca lo estaría –Candy, ¿estas enamorada nuevamente?- había dicho Albert casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que lo alcanzara a oír, esa pregunta seguiría dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y es que ni ella misma tenía la respuesta, solo sabía que… en realidad estaba confundida, ahora debía buscar si estaba o no enamorada de Albert o solo era parte de aquella vieja ilusión infantil.

Hay veces que no se sabe que pensar... porque entre mas piensas mas vueltas le das al asunto y mas te enredas en esa telaraña de confusión mental...

Albert siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mi, es quien ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y yo no se si siento algo más por él... Es mejor dejar de pensar si no me dará algo.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? :D<p>

Espero que les gustara este mini cap XD y que me dejes muchos reviews :3

Y ahora la pregunta nuevamente es ¿Como se llamará el próximo cap? y ¿Candy se esta enamorada de Albert?

jajaja gracias por leer la historia!

Besos las quiero :3


	3. Candy

Hola Hola de nuevo, aquí reportandome con un nuevo Cap y agradeciéndoles todos sus reviews y que sigan esta historia :)

Las noticias son que nuevamente la queja es que los caps son muy cortos, lo siento pero así es la historia :3

DE verdad les prometo que después haré algo mas largo n.n

Bueno ahora la respuesta a los reviews que no respondi x MP :3

**Guest 1: **Te apoyo totalmente, Albert es simplemente maravilloso, por eso amo las historias que suben de él, creo que todas tenemos un concepto parecido del güerito jajaja , gracias por seguir leyendome n.n

**Iris Adriana: **Gracias por seguirme n.n Espero que esta historia te siga gustando, la hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, que seria un escritor sin quien lo leyera n.n

**Guest 2: **Me gusta el titulo linda, tal vez cuando lleguemos a la M lo ponga n.n. Gracias por la sugerencia n.n

**Kitten Andrew: **Linda! se que son muy cortos jajajaja XD, pero pues que te digo, se que las otras historias que tengo son caps mucho mas largos, pero pues esta es la primera escrita por mi, creo que no voy tan mal o si? :3. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo n.n. besitos :*

Y... ahora solo me queda agradecerles a tod s los que siguen esta historia n.n y decirles nuevamente que los personajes no me pertenecen y que esta historia está elaborada sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento para ustedes y mio tambien jajaja :3

Sin más las dejo con este nuevo cap n.n... que sí, es hiper mega corto asi chikitititititititito :3

Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Candy<p>

-Tengo un sueño terrible- me queje con Nataly, mi compañera de guardia en el hospital –Bueno Candy, llevas aquí toda la noche deberías ir a dormir un poco- me dijo mi compañera pelirroja, pero yo no quería dormir, más bien no podía hacerlo, ya que en cuanto intentaba dormir Albert llegaba a mi mente, las cosas que habíamos hecho, lo que podríamos hacer, y es esa la parte en donde tenía un verdadero problema y es que, que Dios me librara de las divagaciones que tenía últimamente, Albert y yo en el parque en una cita romántica, en una iglesia, en la playa, besándonos, haciendo cosas indebidas para alguien que no sea marido y mujer, con hijos, más hijos, más bebes… un momento…. Ya comencé otra vez, pero he de reconocer que me gustarían esas cosas.

Pe pe pero que estoy diciendo?, no puedo pensar en esas cosas, Albert es mi mejor amigo, quien siempre ha estado para mí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, él es el príncipe de la colina, mi primer amor, me llevo la mano a broche de la familia Andley que siempre llevo conmigo a donde quiera que valla, y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya comencé con mis divagaciones.


	4. Deseo

Hola de nuevo; primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero he tenido un mal fin de semana y es que me enferme y me sentí muy muy mal entonces no me quise levantar en todo el día de la cama :/ no pensaba actualizar hoy ya que para hacerlo necesito trasladarme hasta la compu donde ya tenía el capitulo, pero aprovechando que me siento un poco mejor vengo a dejarles este pequeño cap.

Por otra parte he de comentarles que me puso un poco triste el recibir tan poquitos reviews, pero los que me llegan siempre los recibo con mucho gusto y emoción, me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios :D

Ahora viene la respuesta a los reviews que no puedo contestar vía MP :D

**Kitten Andrew: **hola de nuevo hermosa! Como siempre es un gusto enorme recibir un review tuyo! Gracias por seguir siguiéndome (jaja creo que eso se oye muy redundante pero en fin) me alegra que te guste la historia n.n

**Elluz:** Gracias por leerme linda! Una fan mas de Candy y Albert, ¿Apoco no hacen una pareja divina? Gracias por tu lindo comentario :D me gusto mucho que me dijeras que la historiatiene su encanto :3 Gracias por seguirme

* * *

><p>Quiero desearles una feliz navidad, que Santa les traiga todo lo que quieran :3 ademas de que sean muy felices a lado de sus seres queridos, pásenla muy bonito y déjense llevar por el bello espíritu navideño, a mi me encanta la navidad es una de mis fechas favoritas jejejeje.<p>

Coman rico, disfruten de las posadas (no se si se haga en todos lados, pero aquí en México cuando se organizan bien se ponen le lo mejor con las piñatas y dulces ponche jaja, ya porque me emociono); pero sobre todo disfruten de las personas que aman y díganles cuanto las quieren ya que uno nunca sabe lo que pude pasar y no siempre podremos disfrutar de estar todos juntos

Ahora si otro suspiro, digo capitulo jajaja. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Deseo<p>

Albert POV

No puedo evitar verla a lo lejos, Candy aun no lo ha notado pero la he estado observando las últimas semanas, no he querido verla, no puedo hacerlo no por cuestiones de trabajo como todos creen, pero no puedo verla a los ojos deseándola como lo hago ¿Desde cuándo la deje de ver como mi pupila y amiga? Tal vez desde que compartimos el Magnolia, su forma de ser, esa simpleza, la felicidad y luz que transmite, me fui de viaje esperando poder apagar esos sentimientos, pero no, al regresar y verla entre las rosas me di cuenta que no podía dejar de lado todo lo que sentía y siento por ella.

En los desayunos no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo, se ha vuelto una dama preciosa, su manera de comer, de sonreír, todo de ella me encanta y no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere cuando oigo su voz, cuando escucho su melodiosa risa, cuando accidentalmente rozo su mano al tratar de alcanzar algo en la mesa.

Me enamore de esa chiquilla llorona que conocí en la colina, y me he enamorado de la mujer en que se convirtió, no importa lo que haga, siempre será así… ahora solo debo intentar conquistarla, debo decirle lo que siento cuanto antes, el problema es… ¿Cómo?


	5. Espejismo

Hola de nuevo!

Primero una disculpa, pero aunque no es justificación y gano el especial navideño no lo subire, ya que mi inspiración se fue muy muy lejos y la ando corretando, pero la condenada es más rapida que yo y nada más no la alcanzó! Luego me toco ayudar a preparar la cena y demás para la navidad y pues menos la alcance, espero que no muera en el trayecto!

Bueno para recompensarlas si subiré cap de mas solo que seran 3 y esta vez no prometeré nada mas ya que como ya les dije mi inspiracion anda de vacaciones y no me deja escribir nada de nada u.u

* * *

><p>Ahora la contestación a los reviews sin cuenta.<p>

**Chicuelita: **jajajaja siiiii visualice a Albert diciendole a Candy "Chiquitita ven para aca" y besandola con mucha pashion jajajajajajajaja, gracias por seguirme linda! :) Feliz año nuevo y mis mejores deseos para tí.

**Soadora: **Gracias linda! Y afortunadamente ya me encuentro bien así que esta vez a comer con todo jajajajaja :3 Gracias por leer este mini fic.

**Guest:** Me alegra que te gustaran los caps n.n Y hay que llenar fanfiction de Albert! njajajajajaja :3

**Elluz: **No te dormiste linda de hecho ya no hubo especial u.u Espero poder hacer algo despues n.n

* * *

><p>Ahora si con ustedes el suspiro! Los otros q llevo ahora si seran un poquitin mas largos :3<br>Como ya saben los personajes de la historia no son mios por desgracia.

* * *

><em>Capítulo 5: Espejismo<em>

POV Candy.

Amo los días como hoy, soleados, con una suave briza llenos de flores, así que aprovechando mi día de descanso salí a dar un paseo hasta el lago de la propiedad, y es que como amaba ese lugar.

Llegue hasta a él y decidí subir a un árbol para despejar mi mente, últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que necesitaba aclarar todo, fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos y rogué porque no fuera la tía Elroy, si me veía en el árbol me regañaría y con eso venia un sermón de los buenos modales y el comportamiento adecuado de una dama, ya la podía oír, pero esa insana curiosidad que siempre me ha acompañado me hizo asomarme entre las ramas del árbol, solo para estar segura de que no era ella; y entonces vi a un bello rubio, aquel porque suspiraba todas las mañanas, ahí estaba parado frente al lago con aquel atuendo con el que lo conocí. Se comenzó a quitar las prendas quedando solo en calzoncillos para poder meterse al lago y yo no pude apartar la vista ni un momento, ni aun cuando salió todo mojado con la tela transparentosa y pegada a su cuerpo…

Sentí un calor inundarme, seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate y es que soy una desvergonzada ¿Cómo pude mirarlo de esa forma? No es propio, ni bueno… pero fue maravilloso, esa sensación de mirar algo prohibido no solo de eso de desear algo prohibido; entonces pise una pequeña rama mal y el árbol crujió y Albert volteo a ver justo donde estaba, ¿Qué se hace en estos casos, huir despavorida o quedarte queta como si fueras una extensión del árbol? Opte por ambas esperé lo más quieta y pegada al árbol que pude hasta q Albert apartó su vista para cambiarse y entonces me escabullí entre los árboles hasta que baje en un lugar cercano a la mansión y corrí con todas mis fuerzas a encerrarme a mi habitación.

Deseaba a Albert como más que un amigo, quería a Albert como algo más, si estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y eso era maravilloso, el problema era que él de mí no lo estaba.

¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Albert después de lo que ocurrió hoy? Seguro que de solo acordarme me sonrojaría hasta morir, pero… ¿Qué hacía Albert en el lago cuando se supone que debería estar en el trabajo?

Entonces me di cuenta, de que él me evitaba, hoy en la mañana se despidió porque iba al trabajo….

Deseos; deseo por alguien prohibido, deseo por alcanzar una meta, deseo por Albert, deseo darle un beso.


	6. Fragancia

Segundo Cap!  
>Creo que este si es más largo! jajaja<p>

Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Fragancia<strong>_

POV Albert.

Soñé con ella una vez más su fragancia inundaba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de mí, tan etérea que no puedo alcanzarla… desperté sudando así que decidí asomarme por el balcón y entonces la vi, ahí parada en medio del jardín con esa bata de seda blanca como en mi sueño, con esa luz irradiada como si fuera un bello lucero, no puede resistir la tentación y fui tras ella bajando por el árbol que estaba pegado a mi balcón, camine lento sin perderla de vista, sin hacer ruido para no espantarla, y ella seguía parada dándome la espalda, con el viento meciendo sus cabellos, me acerque lo más que pude a ella y susurre su nombre –Candy- como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, como si el pronunciarlo fuera pecado lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo fuera escuchado por mí; pero no tenía tanta suerte y después de haberla evitado tanto ella volteo hacia mi mirándome con esas bellas esmeraldas de las que me había enamorado y me sonrió.

-Albert- susurro y se acercó un poco más a mí para poder abrazarme –te he extrañado tanto- dijo abrazada a mí, la tome por sus delicados hombros –Yo también te he extrañado tanto Candy, me has hecho falta, perdóname- acaricie su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos y sonrió a la par mío y me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas -¿Por qué habría de perdonarte Albert? No me has hecho nada malo, solo prométeme que ya no me evitaras, que estarás siempre conmigo-

Fue ahí cuando me sentí desfallecer la pequeña picara se dio cuenta de que la evitaba, y me sentí el hombre más mísero del mundo –Yo no quería Candy, pero…- y ella posando uno de sus dedos en mis labios me callo –ya no importa Albert, solo prométeme que no lo harás más, que estarás conmigo- su voz empezó a quebrar y moví la mano que tenía momentos antes en su mejilla solo para pasarla a su barbilla y levantar su rostro –Nunca te dejaré Candy, siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo- la apreté contra mí lo más fuerte que pude sin lastimarla, y bese su cabello y me volví a embargar de esa fragancia a rosas que toda ella destilaba y no pude evitarlo lentamente la separe de mi lado y tome su barbilla y la alce con mi otra mano la tome de la cintura y la bese lentamente, sin prisas, con todo el amor que sentía por ella esperando cualquier reacción, que me empujara, que me diera una bofetada, que se apartara y saliera corriendo; todo menos que correspondiera el beso de la misma forma que yo lo estaba haciendo, con amor, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acariciándome el cabello y yo solo pude subir la intensidad del beso, pegarla más a mí y acariciar su espalda a través de la fina tela –Te amo Candy- susurre cuando se acabó el beso –También te amo Albert- y me regalo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y le di un beso en la frente.

Entonces el viento soplo frio y fuerte recordándonos donde estábamos y no puede más que hacerla entrar de regreso a la mansión, y acompañarla hasta su habitación esperando que nadie nos viera, le di un beso en la mano y me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación, con un inconfundible aroma a rosas persiguiéndome su aroma se había pegado a mi ropa, esa noche dormí tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que la mujer que amaba me correspondía, sabiendo que podía subir y tocar el cielo con solo probar nuevamente sus labios.


	7. Guia

Y este es el último cap mis hermosas y lindas muchachas!

Espero sus reviews por montones eso me haría muy feliz y seria un excelente regalo de año nuevo jajajajajaja

Mis mejores deseos para este 2015, que este lleno de bendiciones para todas y cada una de ustedes que leen esta pequeña historia! Que las cosas que hagan prosperen, exito en todo lo que hagan y emprendan, y sobre todo les dese mucha felicidad en sus vidas (si quieren que la autora sea feliz dejele un review! jajaja)

* * *

><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Guía<strong>_

POV Elroy

Besos… la cosa más maravillosa del mundo cuando se ladas a la persona amada, suspire recordando mi juventud y a mi amado y difunto esposo, aun así no podía permitir que ese tipo de cosas pasaran en esta mansión a la vista de todos… Candice debía tener una dama de compañía, pero sería después, por ahora los dejaría disfrutar un poco más de su romance, y es que no podía evitar enternecerme por sus actitudes, ya llevaban una semana así, pequeños roces, sonrojos, miraditas secretas… ese par de tortolos no sabían que eran tan evidentes.

Es por eso que decidí darles una ayudadita es que estos muchachos eran tan lentos… comencé con pequeñas cosas como citarlos en el té y escabullirme poniendo pretextos, como me divertía a costa de esos dos muchachos…

Flash back-

Candice y William llegaron juntos a la sala del té, cada uno por su lado claro –buenas tardes tía Elroy- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –Buenas tardes muchachos, tomen asiento, hace mucho que no compartimos un té los tres juntos- ambos se sentaron quedando yo en medio Candice estaba más roja que las rosas de mi querido Anthony, se le notaban más sus pecas y mi William estaba tan nervioso que estaba temblando… un momento, William ¿Temblando? Eso sí que era algo extraño en él, con ese temple parecido al de mi querido hermano, la situación se me hizo demasiado cómica por lo que oculte una sonrisa con la taza de té, a los 10 minutos apareció mi mucama tal como ya lo había planeado diciéndome que tenía una "llamada" salí de la sala para dejarlos solos, claro que yo los miraba desde la otra habitación; Candice se puso sumamente roja y William la veía con ojos enamorados, recargo sus codos en la mesa del té y puso su mentón entre sus manos para seguirla contemplando, es que esa muchacha atolondrada no se daba cuenta de cómo la veía o estaba tan nerviosa que no podía apartar la mirada del té?

-Candy- comenzó a decir William –te vez bellísima hoy- le tomo una mano y la beso; pero ¿quién había educado a ese muchacho así? Estando solo y solo le da un beso en la mano, ¿ni un piquito? No cabía duda alguna en que Albert era todo un caballero, después de todo yo lo eduque… un momento ¡Yo lo eduque! Que Dios me librara de semejante atrocidad, ¡Era mi culpa que esos dos no llegaran a nada! Suspire algo fastidiada, a esos dos tendría que darles un empujón para que se casaran pronto, ya estoy algo vieja como para seguir esperando a que William se decida a hacerme abuela, me declararía a Candice por él de ser necesario, me extrañaba de William siendo tan desesperado… en fin ya vería que hacer para que ese par se comprometieran y casaran lo más pronto posible, decidí que era tiempo de entrar a la sala nuevamente para continuar con el té, además no podía levantar sospechas.

Fin Flash back

Seguí riendo con el recuerdo de los tortolitos, me encamine al jardín donde me sentía tan cerca de Pauna y Anthony, comenzando a planear lo que haría para que se acercaran, además del color de las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso, los manteles, las flores, decoración y demás, tenía que ser espectacular, digno de dos Andley después de todo el primer paso que estaba dado. Candice no era más hija de William, ahora solo debía decírselos. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?


	8. Huida

Hola hola, primero quiero ofrecerles una disculpa pero ayer debido al regreso a clases ys no pude actualizar, desafortunadamente para mí, este año será pesado en demasía, ya que tendré tres semestres en un año (se que serian más bien como cuatrimestres pero no XD); la situación es que debido al paro de labores que hubo en el IPN (si son mexican s sabran de que hablo) en el 2015 debemos cubrir el semestre que quedo pendiente ademas de los dos que eran para este año, por lo que me haran trabajar como esclava, pero bueno no me quejare, creo que es mejor que perder el semestre, intentaré no medio morir en el intento... Bueno la cosa aquí es que no se si pueda seguir publicando todos los lunes, no abandonare la historia, pero la seguire escribiendo en los ratos libres que tenga... Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen (no creo contestar cada uno de los reviews aunque me sigue haciendo muy feliz leerlos cuando llegan a mi correo n.n)

Les mando un caluroso abrazo n.n

Ahora si disfruten del Cap.

* * *

><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Huida<strong>_

POV Candy

La tía Elroy no tenía perdón alguno, me había llevado por miles de tiendas alrededor de Chicago y todo para que, para ir a comprar vertidos, zapatos y accesorios que yo no usaría jamás, me había perdido una tarde con mi amado Albert… un momento… ¿dije amado?... ya estaba divagando nuevamente, lo cierto es que desde esa vez del beso en el jardín de Anthony ya no lo había vuelto a besar, nos seguíamos viendo un poco más que antes, el gran avance de mi vida era que ya no me evitaba, y ahora que podíamos estar juntos la tía me secuestra para ir a comprar banalidades… ¿El mundo puede ser tan cruel? Si Candice, el mundo puede ser horrible cuando se lo propone.

Me acosté en la cama para descansar un poco, y aún faltaba lo peor, la tía quería organizar una fiesta… ¡Una fiesta! No era cumpleaños de nadie, los Leagan estaban en Florida, no encontraba la razón, aunque no existía ninguna, la tía Elroy y sus ideas… aunque tal vez la fiesta solo era un pretexto para uno de sus macabros planes ¿Qué pretendería ahora la queridísima tía? Mientras no fuera un nuevo pretendiente para mí todo estaría perfectamente bien, y es que la última vez que lo intento todo a cabo en desastre, pobre Frederick, el solo recordarlo aún me da risa.

Flash Back

Me encontraba en los jardines de la mansión de Chicago cuando la Tía Elroy con su gesto severo de siempre me llamo –Candice, ven inmediatamente, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- la seguí hasta el recibidor de la mansión, ahí se encontraba una familia los Herbert, la tía me los presento, el Sr Herbert era un señor de unos 60 años, alto y de ojos azules intenso cabello cano, su mujer Elsa de unos 45 años era una señora muy bella de cabello color azabache muy bien arreglada y unos ojos ámbar que destilaban amabilidad, los salude cordialmente y fue ahí cuando me presentaron a Frederick, casi tan alto como su padre, de cabello castaño claro y los ojos de su mamá –Es un gusto conocerla Candice- me dio un beso en la mano como todo buen caballero –El gusto es todo mío- le respondí con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la tía Elroy me comenzó a contar que los Herbert eran gente muy importante, inversionistas de los consorcios Andley además de amigos muy allegados a la familia, que incluso Albert los conocía y así paso el tiempo entre charlas aburridas hasta que la tía nos propuso ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la mansión, fue ahí cuando todo comenzó, yo vi a un pequeño pajarillo, más bien un polluelo tirado cerca de uno de los árboles y decidí ayudarlo regresar a su hogar –Pero Candice, es muy arriesgado, deberíamos de ir por alguien que nos ayude- yo suspire algo exasperada –Frederick, no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha estado este pequeñín fuera de su hogar, está asustado y debe de tener hambre, no podemos esperar por ayuda además su nido está aquí, si lo perdemos no lo podremos regresar y morirá y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- El suspiro resignado y me ayudo a acomodarme al polluelo para subirlo a su nido, todo iba perfectamente bien, el pequeño regreso a su hogar y yo bajaría del árbol, pero mi torpeza hizo que no me fijara y pise una rama muy delgada que se rompió tan pronto como puse un pie en ella, oí el grito desesperado de Frederick y sabía que me esperaba una buena caía con su respectivo golpe, mi queridísimo Frederick se atravesó pensando que me atraparía, pero no fue así, yo termine en el suelo encima de él y con un raspón en el brazo, el bueno… él se disloco un hombro, y termino con la ropa llena de pasto y su cara muy hundida en este, paso un mes hasta que Frederick me volvió a hablar con normalidad y accedió acompañarme al jardín con la condición de no subir a ningún árbol. Jamás olvidaría la cara de la tía Abuela al regañarme –Acabas de arruinar tu compromiso con el único pretendiente decente que pude hallar para ti Candice- me decía una y otra vez –No puedo entender cómo es que no aprendes, mínimamente deberías de aprender a bajar de una árbol de una manera decente, sin poner en riesgo la vida de los demás- yo solo pude bajar la mirada y sonrojarme.

Fin Flash back

Seguía riendo ante el recuerdo, y es que a pesar de que Frederick y yo acabamos siendo amigos, aun no me dejaba trepar ningún árbol cuando estaba cerca de él –No Candy, no quiero comer pasto como la última vez- Aun me era muy divertido… un momento, ya comenzaba a divagar nuevamente…

Oí una ruido en mi ventana, no sabía que era así que decidí ir a investigar, cuando abrí la ventana que daba hacia mi balcón una piedra choco directo en mi frente, menos mal que no era una más grande, y el ataque continuaba, así que me desvié rogando que no me tocara ninguna más, bendito karma y sus cosas cósmicas de hacerte pagar lo que le haces a otros –Juro que cuando te ponga las manos encima desearas no…- y ahí quedaron mis palabras, ahí estaba Albert y yo no puede evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como tonta –Albert- dije en un susurro -¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Qué tanto decías antes?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – ¿Qué me vas a hacer cuando me pongas tus manos encima?-Pues yo…- rayos y ahora que le decía –que voy a hacerte pagar por andar aventando piedras sin consideración, ¿acaso no pensaste que cuando saliera podrías pegarme?- Touché señores Candy gana esta partida, Albert no tenía palabras –pues yo… la verdad no, no se me ocurrió eso, pero bueno ya que saliste ¿Te gustaría huir conmigo?- no sé si me dio algo, o ya me morí y me estoy quedando sorda… ¿Albert quiere que huya con él? Debe ser mi imaginación… Albert jamás me pediría algo así… -Claro que solo sería hasta la hora de la cena- continuo diciendo, y hasta ahí llego mi fantasía de la dama secuestraba por el apuesto caballero, galopando en un hermoso corcel y viviendo su amor eternamente… -huir a donde Albert…- le pregunte –Al lago, claro, ¿A dónde más podríamos ir y regresar para la hora de la cena?- yo reí y él me calló –vamos Candy, la tía no sabe nada es mejor que te des prisa para que nos deje irnos, si nos descubre no podremos pasar la tarde juntos- tenía razón debía de apurarme, así que corrí a mi armario donde un uno de los cajones tenia bien culta una soga que ocupe para salir por la ventana, que suerte era estar en el segundo piso de esa casa, deje oculta la soga y corrí con Albert hasta el lago, con la emoción de mi primer huida con Albert, esperando y rogando porque no fuera la última.

Llegando al lago un beso fue lo primero que sucedió, un cálido, dulce y tierno beso, ya tendríamos otras preocupaciones después.


	9. Ilusión

Hola hermosisimas!  
>Se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo, le escuela me trae como loca, nos hacen trabajar como esclavos, pensé que con el tiempo se atenuaría la carga, pero no, al contrario a crecido más y ya estoy a un mes de que todo esto termine para tener una semana de vacaciones... ¬¬<p>

Pero bueno no las agobio con mis problemas existenciales y escolares, espero puedan perdonar la larga espera, y que el capítulo de hoy lo recompense aunque sea un poco, he de decir que este es un poco mas largo y que esta recién salido de mi cabeza loca :3

Disfrútenlo.

Candy Candy, sus personajes y los lugares que reconozcan no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de KM, lo único que me pertenece es esta loca idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Ilusión<strong>_

POV Albert

Candy era definitivamente la mujer de mi vida, ella y siempre ella, desde el día en que nos conocimos en la colina nuestros destinos quedaron entrelazados, y es que en retrospectiva siempre nos encontramos una y otra vez, aun cuando yo no sabía quién era acabé en los cálidos brazos de Candy, fue por ella que al fin puede ser solo Albert con mi familia, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que Archie y Stear eran mis sobrinos, ella siempre seria quien sacara a relucir lo mejor de mí, y yo solo quería verla feliz, y es que ¿Qué sería el amor si no deseáramos el bienestar y felicidad del ser amado antes que la nuestra propia? No lo sé, pero Candy merecía ser feliz, cada una de sus sonrisas valían la pena de seguir intentando hacer la feliz.

-Albert, me estas escuchando- oí su dulce voz –lo siento Candy, me distraje- le sonreí apenado –si ya lo note… ¿Qué estás pensando Albert?- quiso saber puso lo que se supone que es una cara entre molesta y llena de duda, la combinación era simplemente adorable y no pude evitar sonreír y acercarme más a ella. –Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en todas tus expresiones, en lo feliz que soy cuando estas a mi lado- a estas alturas ella estaba sonrojada y yo amaba ser el causante de sus sonrojos, acaricie su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos y yo la bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello, como si fuera la primera y la última vez que podría disfrutar de sus labios, sus labios rojos sabor a fresa, dulces y cálidos, tuve que romper el beso, con más dificultad de la que se suponía, cada vez me costaba más trabajo separarme de ella, deseaba poder besarla cuando quisiera, sin temor a que la Tía Elroy nos encontrará, y es que si bien ella ya no era tan severa con Candy, tampoco podía permitir que la regañaran por mi culpa, recargue mi frente en la de ella, y abrí los ojos poco a poco aun disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos; contemplando cuan bella era, así sonrojada con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisilla en su boca, volví a acariciar su mejilla y ella recargo su peso en mí, yo me sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, y me preguntaba cómo es que ella podía hacerme sentir todo eso –Albert tal vez deberíamos regresar, la tía Elroy se preguntara dónde estamos y nos buscara- yo solo pude reír con ganas y ella me miro extrañada –que nos busque Candy, no me importa, además… no creo que la tía se enoje, finalmente esto es solo un picnic, ¿o no?- Candy se ruborizo nuevamente, me encantaba verla así, con sus mejillas arreboladas.- bueno yo… Albert…- de pronto Candy se calló y ya no hablo pude notar algo de incomodidad en ella – ¿Qué pasa Candy?- le pregunte preocupado, era raro ver algo que la incomodara o preocupara –Nada, es solo que por un momento me sentí observada, pero debió ser mi imaginación, ya sabes- me sonrió –si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar- ella me miro extrañada y me di cuenta que lo que había dicho sonaba más seductor de lo que pretendía y me reprendí mentalmente –Como al lago- me apresure a contestar para que ella no se sintiera incomoda en ninguna manera, ella asintió y comenzamos a recoger todo para dirigirnos a nuestro nuevo destino

POV Candy.

Nuestro pequeño picnic era maravilloso, el día era soleado pero había una suave brisa que no lo hacía tan caluroso y ahora nos dirigíamos al lago… un momento vamos directo al lago, no podíamos ir ahí, ¿Cómo podía ser tan atolondrada? El lago fue el lugar donde vi a Albert saliendo del lago con sus impresionantes músculos sus brazos fuertes con los que me abrazaba al besarnos… Alto Candice, ya estas divagando otra vez, me comencé a reprender y a negar con la cabeza cuan como era de esperarse llamo la atención del rubio a mi lado –Candy, ¿estás bien?- me miro con esos ojos azules como el cielo- Si estoy bien, es solo que hace calor, ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a casa a descansar?- le dije en un intento desesperado por no ir al lago –Pero Candy, no hay mejor lugar para descansar y relajarse que el lago además tú lo amas- me respondió el y tomo mi mano llevándome casi a rastras hasta el lago, yo me sentía sumamente abochornada.

Llegamos al lago después de unos minutos caminando y yo me senté a la sombra de un árbol intentando no recordar a Albert todo mojado…

-Candy, ¿de verdad estas bien?- me pregunto mi príncipe –Si Albert estoy bien, es que me dio mucho calor, casi venimos corriendo- le respondí y sonreí para que no se preocupara, y es que no podía ser tan obvia o Albert se daría cuenta, estuvo a punto de agarrarme infraganti ese día y no podía permitir algo así, que vergüenza… decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto o estaría siendo demasiado obvia y lo menos que quería es que Albert se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido aquel día en el lago.

Nos volvimos a sentar una vez que extendimos la manta comimos un poco de queso y frutas, la verdad es que disfrutaba de la compañía de Albert, cuantas veces no había esperado estar así, los dos solos, tranquilos, disfrutando de la naturaleza, tal como lo hacíamos cuando él era solo Albert, no el tío abuelo William, ni William Albert Andley, lo mire discretamente, disfrutando de su perfil, solo él era capaz de transmitirme tanta paz y calma con su sola presencia, de repente él volteo y me tomo la mano –Candy, yo…- se veía algo apenado, como si quisiera decirme algo importante pero no pudiera, yo solo rogué por que no fuera algo malo, porque no tuviera que irse nuevamente a un largo viaje, lo extrañaría demasiado, pero debía de estar tranquila -¿Qué pasa Albert?- le pregunte y apreté su mano intentando inspirarle confianza y un poco de esa tranquilidad que él me transmitía siempre –Hay algo que debes saber- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, el respiro profundamente y continuo hablando, yo solo intentaba no verme nerviosa –Candy yo te amo, no sé cómo paso, lo que sé es que te amo con todo mi corazón, que no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, tu sonrisa, toda tu es lo que me hace feliz día con día, con solo mirarte mi corazón se acelera, te amo Candy tal y como eres- yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Albert había dicho que me amaba, ¡Él me amaba! Yo no podía hablar estaba demasiado impresionada, extasiada feliz de que él me amara, las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca cosa que Albert no interpreto de manera favorable –Yo entiendo si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero yo quería que lo supieras Candy- esa fue la alarme que necesite para despertar y por fin pude reaccionar y me abalance sobre él, dándole un beso en los labios, me tomo entre sus brazos y yo lloraba de felicidad, genuina felicidad –Yo también te amo Albert, te amo te amo te amo- grite como loca, él me seguía abrazando y de levanto conmigo en brazos como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma y comenzó a dar vueltas aun abrazándome, ambos reíamos, como amaba su risa.

Me bajo y me dijo –entonces solo falta una cosa más, Candice White Andley, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- él estaba tan cerca de mí, que asentí y creo que grite algo así como –Siiii Albert- después de eso solo oímos un gritito de emoción proveniente de los árboles, alguien nos estaba siguiendo y oyendo ¡que vergüenza!

POV Elroy.

Salí a buscar a ese par de desconsiderados después de que no llegaran al almuerzo, ¿Qué desfachatez era esa? Salí sola y los encontré en un picnic, se percataron de que había alguien por ahí y se movieron, los seguí hasta el lago, pude notar a Candice incomoda, pero intentaba disimularlo si William se dio cuenta no le dijo nada, estaban charlando de cosas comunes, estaba a punto de irme cuando William por fin se atrevió a pedirle a Candice que fuera su novia, ya era hora, era un lento. Fue tanta mi emoción que no me di cuenta que solté un grito y me encontraron, ya estoy grande para esas cosas, no puedo andar corriendo y ocultarme –Tía Elroy- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo –pero… ¿Qué hace aquí tía?- pregunto William, le mire con una ceja alzada –buscándolos William, que más haría, se han saltado el almuerzo y la hora del té, me tenían preocupada, y los encuentro aquí muy cómodos, sin avisar nada, y me encuentro con que ya son novios y no me han avisado nada- mire a Candice y le sonreí –Tú no tienes la culpa querida, la culpa la tiene William- dicho esto lo mire de forma severa –Podrias haber tenido la delicadeza de avisar William, pero eso ya no es importante, Candice, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, esto merece una celebración digna de los Andley, hay que anunciar que se están prometidos-

POV Albert

Lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era la palabra prometidos, apenas hace unos minutos le había pedido a Candy ser mi novia y la tía ya estaba planeando la fiesta de compromiso, aunque no me importaba, entre más pronto se supiera mejor para mí. No pude evitarlo y tome a Candy entre mis brazos y di vueltas con ella ganándome una buena reprimenda por parte de la tía Elroy, lo último que vi fue a Candy siendo arrastrada por la tía Elroy quien parloteaba cosas sobre la fiesta y el vestido, lo perfecto que debía salir todo, no tuve el corazón para decirle que no queríamos una gran fiesta, después de todo hacia tanto tiempo que en la mansión no se celebraba nada que no podía quitarle esa pequeña felicidad mi querida tía, solo rogué porque Candy lo entendiera.

* * *

><p>¿qué les parecio?<br>Espero ansiosa sus reviews, que si bien no los podre responder como me gustaria tengan por seguro que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y que me alegran en demasía, recuerden que sus reviews son mi paga :3

No se con que frecuencia actualizare pero tengan por seguro que aunque sea lento no abandonare la historia.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
